Dee Bliss
Dione Dee Bliss is a character in Neighbours from 2000 to 2003 and then again in 2019. She married Toadie Rebecchi in 2003 but disappeared when the car crashed into the sea when Toadie lost control on the way to their honeymoon, but she returned sixteen years later. Dee is played by Madeleine West. Biography Backstory Dione Bliss was, unbeknowsnt, born on the 31st July 1979 to Heather Schilling and was, given to Magda Bliss and John Bliss by a nun working at the shelter was she was born. Her real mother and twin sister were never aware that she existed. 2000-2003 Dee arrived in Erinsborough in 2000. She soon begun dating Toadie Rebecchi. Toadie and Dee's wedding was scheduled for July 2003. The day before the wedding, Dee asked her sister Cecile if they could visit her new boyfriend, Riley Cooper, at the warehouse where he worked. Unbeknownst to them, Riley wanted them to stay away as the factory belonged to an organised crime gang known as the Zantucks, Riley tried to get them to leave and later found out Dee was on their hitlist for reasons unknown. The reasons behind this being that Andrea Somers dated one of the Zantucks members and after ending it with him they believed for her to be a liability, when they caught glimpse of Dee, clearly looking exactly like Andrea, they mistook her identity. In July 2003, Dee and Toadie got married at a local manor near the coast. The Zantucks sent one of their members to the wedding after following Dee, believing her to be Andrea, and sabotaged their limo and Stu's car. Toadie and Dee took the car and they then started to drive to their honeymoon but Toadie lost control of the car and it plunged into the sea. After the initial shock, Toadie got out of the car but Dee could not be seen, she had seemingly got out of the car, or had been ejected by the force of the crash but as she was nowhere to be seen, she was presumed to have been washed away. Toadie quickly alerted the emergency services. Dee's body was never found and she was presumed dead. It is revealed that Riley was also at the wedding and followed them believing that something was wrong, as soon as the car plumetted into the water, Riley dived in and saved Dee, explaining why her body was never found. Riley took Dee and Cecile "up the coast" to keep Dee safe, and Dee believed that Toadie had died, a fact which no one corrected her on. 2004-2008 Riley refused to let Dee go back as to keep her safe, and eventually they stayed together living in Byron Bay. Sometime during this, Dee's parents were killed in a car accident and she payed for their funeral. At some point during this, Cecile decided she didn't want to hide anymore, and returned to Tasmania. 2009 While Cecile returned to Tasmania, leaving Dee and Riley in Byron Bay, she was targetted and killed by the Zantucks, and Dee paid for her funeral which she watched from afar with Riley, during this time they met Ian Packer who they befriended before Ian then saw Andrea that same weekend and thought she was Dee. Ian eventually got too close to Dee, and she and Riley returned to Byron Bay, presumably marrying. 2012 After the death of Cecile, Riley assisted the police in capturing the Zantucks and was granted immunity. Dee was aware of this but saw how happy Toadie was and she didn't want to destroy this hapiness so chose to stay hiding with Riley under the name of 'Karen'. 2016-2017 In December 2016, Stonefish Rebecchi said he saw a woman who looked just like Dee. Toadie was not sure but Stonie said Dee's body was never found so she could have got out of the car alive all those years ago. In January 2017 a woman claiming to be Dee turned up in Erinsborough after 13 years away. Toadie was shocked but was sure it was Dee and not a very convincing impostor. This caused friction between Toadie and Sonya. "Dee" said after the crash she could hear Toadie calling out for her but was being washed up by the waves and hit rocks, suffered a brain injury then was lead away by a woman called Emily who thought she was trying to escape from Toadie. This all happened before the emergency services arrived. A DNA test confirmed it was indeed "Dee". Toadie visited her at her hotel and she was with a girl, whom she said was their daughter Willow Bliss. Dee says she was pregnant when she went missing all those years ago. It later transpired that she was not Dee but a lookalike called Andrea Somers who had heard of Dee through Sindi Watts and posed as Dee as Sindi said Andrea looks so much like her. Andrea used this to try and con Toadie out of $100'000. Willow was actually born in 2002 and not Toadie's daughter. 2019 Heather Schilling tracks down 'Karen', who is truly Dee Bliss, in Byron Bay, and this leads to a confrontation between her and Andrea in which Andrea pushes Dee off of a cliff, only to be saved by Heather. Andrea returns to Erinsborough and pretends to be Dee, while Dee pretends to be Andrea so she can go back to Erinsborough to warn Toadie. Andrea and Heather are arrested, and Toadie decides to not continue with Dee, and tells her to return to Byron Bay, which she does, but she leaves Toadie with diaries of her life after the car accident. She later returns, and visits Andrea and Heather in prison where they take a DNA test and discover that they are twins. Dee and Andrea were born to Heather under traumatic circusmtances and Dee was given to the Bliss family after a nun who helped deliver the children believed Heather to be a bad mother. Dee decides she wants to get closer to them, but after Andrea decides to use her simply to get a lesser sentence, she decides to cut off all ties. After kissing Toadie and revealing that her feelings for him have returned, they both decide it's best for Dee to leave, and she departs Ramsay Street for the last time. Returning to Byron Bay to presumably be with Riley. 2020 TBA See also *Dee Bliss - List of appearances *Andrea Somers Trivia *Dee will return in 2020. Gallery dee1.png|Dee in 2003 4292-13.png|Dee on her wedding day to Toadfish Rebecchi (Jarrod Rebecchi) in Episode 4292 - 29 July 2003. Screen Shot 2019-06-11 at 2.20.35 pm.png|Dee in 2019 Dee2.png Andreasomers.png|Dee in 2019 with Andrea Somers 8155-1.png|Dee in Episode 8155 - 26 July 2019. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2000. Category:Characters last seen in 2003. Category:Bliss family. Category:Rebecchi family. Category:Nurses. Category:1979 births. Category:1997 marriages, Category:2003 marriages. Category:Characters last seen in 2019 Category:People who were assumed dead but were still alive